Sauroid International Alliance
The Sauroid International Alliance (SIA), sometimes known as the Sauroid Empire or Sauroid Alliance, is the official empire, confederation, and homeland of the Sauroid people that serves as the dominant superpower over the world under the leadership of a totalitarian fascist regime that promotes jingoism, ultranationalism, Social Darwinism, militarism, religious extremism, theistic evolution, expansionism, eugenics, scientific racism, and xenophobia. It consists a collection of member states and colonial provinces populated by multiple ethnic groups of the Sauroid species with a technologically advanced culture that is unified under the Church of the One Faith, the alliance's state religion. History Formation Culture The Sauroid International Alliance is a diverse, multiracial society united by a homogenous, uniformed identity created by the government. While it is mostly based aesthetically on the culture of the Third German Reich, Fascist Italy, Medieval Europe, and 18th century Prussia, specifically in the military uniforms and music, it has nevertheless assimilated a variety of traditions, rituals, and beliefs, all of which have been repurposed and purged of any and all undesirable aspects such as ritual sacrifice, cannibalism, polytheism, bloodletting, polygamy, and superstition. Their society also maintains a racial hierarchy that maintains a sense of law and order. The Protoroids and Troodoids, who occupy most of the middle and upper classes and make up a slight majority of the population, enjoy enormous benefits from this system. The Oviroids also benefit from it as well, despite not being able to hold political office. Tyrannoids serve as military generals as they are renowned for their strategic and tactical genius as well as their fierce loyalty. The Carnoroids, who make up most of the military, often serving as cannon fodder. The courts are managed by the Hadroids whereas the Lesothians make up most of the clergy in the Church of the One Faith. The rest of sauroid society are given domestic roles and live in relatively peaceful lives with the exception of the Carnoroids, who live within ghettoes and primitive villages, and the Ankyloids, who live in Stone Age communities and are paid into conducting manual labor. The majority of the Deinonoids live as farmers, raunchers, and slavers due to their stubborness and their hostility towards urban living. Non-sauroids, who make up a fourth of the population, live as slaves to the rest of society, often treated poorly and well-fed only for them to continue toiling in mining facilities. This is especially true for humans, who are left in Stone Age conditions and complete ignorance while being watched by their Sauroid masters. However, certain exceptions have been made to keep certain races within sauroidkind in check. The Carnoroids, for example, who serve as the backbone of the military, are a strictly carnivorous race who are given raw human flesh to satisfy their insatiable hunger, which would otherwise bring about the undoing of sauropod society. The Dilophoids, being a fanatical race that devoutly follows the polytheistic paganism practiced by their ancestors, are allowed to preserve their original beliefs. This is due to the government's fear of losing control of society to rebellion via cultural differences rather than a desire to promote equality among the races. Politics The Sauroid International Alliance, while claiming itself to be a collection of constitutional republics, is actually a single-party totalitarian dictatorship based on a mix between religious zealotry, technocratic thinking, militarism, Social Darwinism, eugenics, and racial hygene. The Chancellor and the ruling party secretly adopted the ideologies and cultures of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Imperial Japan, Revolutionary France, Sparta, and Ancient Rome as inspiration for the creation of a society that they believe would adapt and evolve within its environment and would last for fifteen million years. The Chancellor is portrayed by SIA propaganda as living saint sent by the God of the Church of the One Faith to unite the races of sauroidkind and bring about a golden age of faith, science, and prosperity. Unlike the Parakari Kingdom, the Lemurian Empire, the Dwarven Empire, and the Artarian Empire, the SIA supports a synthesis between religion and science and as a result, it has become the most advanced civilization in the Post-Fall world. Because of this, it deems the other powers as "inferior", scolding the Dwarves and Lemurians for their secular, materialistic views and the Parakari and Artarians for their superstitious and "feudal" customs. Wars of conquest have long been waged against them for control of the planet and its resources. However, the SIA hold positive relations with Guanfahn, which is the only sauroid country that has not joined the organization. It is unlikely that the latter's ruling monarchy would survive the anti-monarchist policies of its northern neighbor. The SIA has a legislative body called the National Sauroid Senate, which is under the influence of the dictatorship that has allowed the establishment of racist policies against non-sauroids. The court system is also under government and the military leadership serves a role within the administration. Religion and Philosophy The Sauroid International Alliance is solely based on a series of religious beliefs and philosophies that makeup the cultural and political aspects of society. These tenets considered by the SIA's citizens to be essential and important factors that differentiate them from other societies. *'Theistic Evolution': Sauroid society not only accepts Darwinian evolution as a proven scientific fact, but also as a religious truth promoted by the Prophet Darwin, the founder of the Church of the One Faith. Biology is considered important for the education of every citizen of sauroid blood, especially to those of the Church's extremely religious factions. Creationism is viewed as a heresy of a superstitious, pagan nature fit only for "slaves and peasants". *'Social Darwinism': Due to its religious fervor towards evolutionary biology and the survival of the fittest, the SIA promotes a meritocracy based on a concept of Social Darwinism that promotes a combination of strength, intellect, fertility, scientific literacy, talent, and religious devoution. Those who are considered "weak" are considered to be easily prone to sinfulness and heresy. Low intelligence, mysticism, and superstition are frowned upon with astrology and fortune telling being banned by the state. Infertility is viewed as a mark of shame with those bearing it being harassed and ridiculed for it. Furthermore, sin is viewed as a sign of spiritual weakness. *'Eugenics': Due to the importance of Darwinian Evolution and its supposedly "God-given divinity", the SIA endorses a eugenics program that ensures the betterment of all sauroid races. Inbreds, mutes, homosexuals, and the mentally disabled are sent into death camps out of fear that their existence would undo God's work and bring about sauroidkind's extinction. People who are either crippled, blind, deaf, or diagnosed with high-functioning autism/Asperger's syndrome are spare and, in rare cases, given cybernetic enhancements that make them fit in to society. Those with low-functioning autism and/or Down syndrome are sterilized and forced into isolation within nursing homes. Forced abortions are used should the mother bear an embryo infected with genetic defects. *'The One Faith/Monotheism': The monotheistic religion known as the One Faith, which was founded by the Prophet Darwin during ancient times, is the state religion of the SIA with most of its beliefs being greatly similar to those practiced by the Roman Catholic Church, Norse mythology, and Greco-Roman religion during Pre-Fall humanity's reign. There exists an all-male clerical hierarchy with the highest position being the office of Grand Hierarch, who is considered infallible and chosen by God and the Prophet Darwin. Abortion is acceptable only in cases of rape, incest, genetic deficiency, and/or race-mixing. Homophobia, creationism, polytheism, astrology, and bestiality are viewed as heresy and punishable by death. However, it is used as both a justification for the SIA's rule and as a tool for complete control, despite the government's claims of promoting a separation between faith and the state. Flagellents roam the streets as they whip themselves out of devotion to the One Faith. It is believed that those who have chosen to seek God's grace through war would go to the afterlife to live among the spirits of warriors within the Golden Hall of Valor. While priests are allowed to marry and have children, nuns are required to be celebate and are excommunicated if they ever lose their virginity. *'Technocracy': Sauroid society promotes technological innovation in order to ensure its dominance across the globe, especially including the creation of terrifying weapons of mass destruction. Super-computers, robotic servants, cloning facilities, nuclear reactors, and renewable energy are very common throughout SIA territory. The coal and oil industry no longer exist as they are deemed "too hazardous and primitive" to the advancement of sauroidkind. Cybernetic enhancements are highly favored and viewed as benefitial for people who are either crippled, blind, deaf, or diagnosed with high-functioning autism/Asperger's syndrome. However, overreliance on technology is deemed unhealthy by the SIA out of fear that it would cause its citizens to become lazy and decadent. *'Fascism': Secretly modeled after the fascist regimes of Nazi Germany and Mussolini's Italy, as well as Revolutionary France, the Roman Empire during Augustus's rule, and, to a lesser extent, ancient Sparta, the SIA is a fascist totalitarian state based on religious zealotry, technocracy, and a Social Darwinian interpretation of evolutionary biology. The government controls all forms of industry and commerces, supresses opposition movements, and exterminates any nonsauroids that are either "unproductive" or "too dangerous." Anti-monarchist propaganda as well as hatred towards democracy, capitalism, communism, homosexuality, creationism, socialism, and technophobia are rampant throughout society. *'Ultranationalism': The SIA endorses an ultranationalist worldview that deems sauroidkind as a collection of "superior" races chosen by God to rule over all life in existence. History textbooks based on a state-spinsored myth of sauroid supremacy are created to indoctrinate generations of citizens into embracing regime's bigotry. Pacifism and criticism of the state's narrative of history are punishable with the penalty being forced lobotomy. *'Cult of the Chancellor': The SIA indoctrinates its citizens by endorsing the supposed divinity of its leader, the Chancellor, who is portrayed as a living saint sent by the God of the One Faith to lead and rule over the races of sauroidkind and bring about a utopian paradise under a militarized regime. Members of the government of the highest rank fight amongst each other over who would succeed him in case of his death. However, such infighting is limited and kept under a tight leash in order to prevent it from destablizing the government and weaken its control over society. It is believed that those who hold the title would become infallible and worthy of worship, making him/her a living saint. However, it is reserved only for those who have good mental and physical health, wield high intelligence and an understanding of evolutionary biology, give devotion towards the God of the One Faith, and have military experience. Opponents of the cult are branded by both the Church and the state as heretics and sentenced to death. Atheists are forced to either pay high taxations or be sentenced to life imprisonment. Only Protoroid and Troodoid citizens can obtain this office. *'Gender Equality': The SIA promotes gender equality while deeming all forms of patriarchy and matriarchy as "backward". Despite this, females cannot be members of the One Faith's clergy and would instead serve as nuns. *'Racial Hierarchy': The SIA promotes a racial hierarchy that divides society into different professional castes. This form of caste system ensures that the whole of society is organized under an orderly, manageable system that keeps sauroidkind in check. Nonsauroids such as humans are denied such roles and serve solely as a slave caste. Humans are also the most common slaves and are also use as a food source strictly for Carnoroids to prevent any chance of a military uprising. *'Imperialism': The SIA is at constant war with foreign nations across the globe, seeking to expand its borders while committing horrific atrocities against non-sauroid who are too weak or too dangerous to serve as slaves. National Anthem Lyrics 1. United forever in comradeship and loyalty Our mighty fatherland shall ever endure! The Sauroid Alliance shall live through ages! The dream of our prophet has at last been secured. Hail the fatherland, above all else! Above everything in the world! Hail the fatherland, above all else! Above everything in the world! 2. We evolved and struggled to claim our most rightful place And laid the very foundations of our godly state! The Chancellor, our leader, shall lead us to the future! Grateful are we, the people, to serve without debate! Hail the Chancellor, brave and noble! Shining forever for all time! Hail the Chancellor, brave and noble! Shining forever for all time! 3. We fought for the future, destroyed the invader, And br''ought unto the fatherland the glorious light of fame!'' Our memory will live in the memories of the people And future generations will honor the Prophet's name! Flourish in the radiance of this happiness, Bloom, dear beloved fatherland! Flourish in the radiance of this happiness, Bloom, dear beloved fatherland! 4. Hail the fatherland, above all else! Above everything in the world! Hail the fatherland, above all else! Above everything in the world! Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Countries Category:Fascist States